This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dopamine is one of the neurotransmitters involved in regulating food consumption through modulation of the rewarding properties of food and the motivation and desire for food consumption. Some studies have shown that morbidly obese subjects have reduced Dopamine receptor availability proportional to their BMI, which may perpetuate pathologic eating as a means to compensate for decreased activation of these circuits. It appears, however, that their is a difference in brain dopamine activity between obese subjects who are binge eaters and those who aren't. It is the purpose of this study to explore the difference by observing responses to food stimulation through Positron Emission Tomography.